forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmantiensien
| mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | mortalrefs = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Two acorns | homeplane2e = Ysgard Arborea The Beastlands | realm2e = Seelie Court | serves2e = Titania | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Treants, trees, deep magic | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Treants | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Emmantiensien ( ) was the god of treants and a member of the Outer Circle of Queen Titania's Seelie Court, acting as the court sage. The name was in fact a contraction of a much longer Treantish name, which translated to "one who is slow to rouse but is great in might when stirred to action". Description Emmantiensien appeared as a treant. His bark reflected light. He stood tall, and his roots drove deep to wrap around a magical crystal. Personality Grave and quiet, Emmantiensien was a god of few words; when he spoke, however, everyone listed, for his wisdom was great. He was chaotic and good in his moral outlook. Abilities Emmantiensien's avatars could speak with animals and plants and could animate trees, as could all treants. He could control flames at will and cause plants to grow. He had the power to summon elder treants to his side and also to bless one of them with enhanced spellcasting powers by interlocking branches. The connection of his roots to the ancient crystal allowed him to project a prismatic spray of magical power or create a phantasmical illusion that could destroy foes every several days. It also granted him some ancient powers that not even Titania possessed in her arsenal. Emmantiensien was immune to all enchantments and charms, illusions, and paralyzation. However, he was weak against fire. Finally, Emmantiensien had access to druidic magics as well as spells of elemental earth and water typically used by wizards. Activities Connected as he was to the roots of his realm, the sage of the Seelie Court could hear murmurings of entities living deep beneath the surface of many worlds. He also listened to the wind and to animals resting in the branches of his avatars. He spoke with faeries and listened to the songs of the elves. Thus, he gathered a great deal of information useful to the Court, and he never forgot anything that he heard—though it might take him a long time to recall something from deep in his memory. Emmantiensien sent his avatars to protect ancient forests, where they would watch, appearing dormant but in fact ever-vigilant. They might even lead treants in battle against those who would seek to annihilate sylvan lands. His avatars would attend the centurial meetings of the elder treants. Worshipers Emmantiensien was revered by chaotic good treants as a god of their people and of trees and deep, hidden magic. He was seen as an eternal being of wisdom, similar to how the scaled ones saw the World Serpent. His holy symbol was two acorns. He was not directly worshiped in most places in the Realms; however, some elves of Faerûn offered prayers to him along with their worship of the Seldarine, as they also did to the other deities of the fey people. Divine Realm The Treant-King shared the divine realm of the other members of the Seelie Court, which had no permanent location but instead wandered from plane to plane, from the Beastlands to Arborea to Ysgard. Relationships Besides being a member of the Outer Court of the Seelie, Emmantiensien was strongly allied with the elven nature god Rillifane Rallathil. Emmantiensien, Rillifane, and Silvanus often carried on long and deep conversations together. History No origin story existed for Emmantiensien, and thus it was claimed that he had always existed. The crystal about which his roots curled tightly, however, was said to have been created by an even more ancient, unknown power. Appendix See Also * Relkath of the Infinite Branches References Connections Category:Treants Category:Druids Category:Members of the Seelie Court Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Inhabitants of the Seelie Court Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender